guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Catize
Image names Welcome to the wiki! (Somewhat belated, but still...) Could you please re-upload those three images under more descriptive names? Either put your username on them, "User Catize Assassin.jpg", or use the character's full name. Also, be sure to select the correct option from the Licensing drop-down menu when you do so - for these it would be "This is a screenshot from the game," as they are indeed Guild Wars screenshots. Thank you, and we hope you continue to enjoy your time here! —Dr Ishmael 14:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) : :Hi...and thanks for the welcome and the input. I am new as I am sure you hear a MILLION times a day. Not sure what you meant about the Licensing menu...dont see that. If you could direct me it would be great...or I will eventually find it. Your page by the way is very very nice...my hats off to you sir! Thanks for the help and the patience with us newbies. Take care and have a good one! Catize 14:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC)CatizeCatize 14:43, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :End moved-from ::Heya, welcome :> Ishmael intended to move your comment to our own talk page (as I did just now) but he seemed to have forgotten (or it took him >10 minutes). Anyways, the Licensing dropdown menu is below the big "Summary" block. By default, it reads "None Selected". --- -- (s)talkpage 15:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict, sigh...) It's best to reply on the same page as the message you're replying to, so that conversations stay together and so it makes sense to other people. The Licensing menu is directly under the large Summary box on the upload form. Also, to sign your comments, you only have to type four tildes, ~~~~, or click on the Signature button right above the edit box, which will insert the tildes for you. ::You may wish to read through our policies and guidelines, they'll tell you the basics of what you should and shouldn't do around here. We try not to enforce them too harshly on new users, so don't worry too much if someone gives you a warning for violating something - just don't do it again. :P ::As for my page, I mostly copied it from other people, as noted in my Credits section, but thanks anyway. :D —Dr Ishmael 15:15, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::PS, I see you re-uploaded your mesmer and assassin, so I deleted the old versions of those. Don't forget your necromancer! —Dr Ishmael 15:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Okay found the licensing and corrected it on one upload I did...do I need to reload all files and mark that box if they are indeed a pic from the game. I will be reading the policies and working on familiarizing myself with those. Thanks for your patience and continued support. Later! : ))Catize 18:02, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :When you re-upload an image under the same name, the license dropdown menu doesn't work (No idea why). You'll have to manually add to the image pages. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::That image (:Image:Nec.jpg) still needs to be reuploaded with a better name anyway, so you can get the correct Licensing when you do that. Sigh, there I go making comments without catching up completely on RC again... Anyway, if you need to add the screenshot license to an existing image, you just edit the image's page and add . —Dr Ishmael 20:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks I changed the name on the Nec.jpg is it not showing? I corrected the others as well. Thanks again. ::::You can't simply rename an image, unfortunately - you have upload it from scratch with the new name. —Dr Ishmael 20:37, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Yay! I've delete Image:Nec.jpg now. —Dr Ishmael 20:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)